


Insect Wine Or Whatever-His-Name-Is

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, Masturbation, Other, Reader is AFAB but gender unspecified, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Penetration, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Reader is being a tease and not saying Beetlejuice's name three times, of course.You're really in for it, huh.





	Insect Wine Or Whatever-His-Name-Is

The world of the living and the world of the dead were such fine lines already. Boredom could strike you easily in either. Boredom in day to day life of the living, trying so hard to thrive off a limited set of money, go get your education, nine to five sort-of lifestyle. 

In the land of the dead, you could do just about anything. Without a sense of direction or rules set in place- unless of course you were a stand-up guy such as...bug...wine? Insect beverage? What’s his face. 

Life could get boring, death could get boring, sometimes you made a few deals here and there to shake it up a bit, spice up your life. 

Ah, right. What’s his face. Beetlejuice. 

Even the mere thought sends a shimmer through your body like a warning as you contemplate at your desk. A pencil hangs loosely between your fingers, tapping the eraser end against the sheet of paper in front of you. Fluid sketches left in fine pencil markings of a beginning sketch. The rain outside patters on your second story window, the lamp flickering briefly with the sound of thunder threatening in the distance. 

It’s peaceful like this, but you can’t shake the feeling you’re being watched hungrily. 

You grin into your own hand, elbow on the desk and chin in your palm, burying your face downwards to hide your smile. It’s always such a dangerous game to even think of his name. You teased around the subject of it just to feel him squirm. Sure, you could just say his name thrice and he’d come to your beck and call. Not that he wasn’t a doting lover but... 

Who were you to NOT tease? 

He was an impatient sort of critter, itching to get his hands on you. Bored, he’d always whine when he could finally get at you. He’d always whine about being bored without you. So, you’d teased, edged at his patience. It’s been three days, he’s only bugged you a few times throughout the day today. However, the first two were filled with reminders. 

Something written in your fogged up mirror of a little heart and ‘call me’ in it. Your magnets on your fridge rearranged to be more snake-like in their appearance. You heard a little voice elsewhere, like a bug trying to get your attention, but you had slid on headphones and hummed as you cleaned up your little home. 

Sometimes you needed a break. He was grabby, needy- nothing wrong with that, except for when you needed to get shit done. 

You tap your pencil to your lips, sighing to yourself and dragging headphones around your neck to fully hear the rain beating on the window. The wind sounds like it’s trying to talk to you. You swear you hear a faint ‘come on’ whined out to you. 

A sly grin finds its way back onto your lips, narrowing your gaze and slyly looking over at your closet. You can see the green glow underneath, know he’s listening, waiting. Impatient as ever. You were in for it when he got out, weren’t you? 

“Have you learned your lesson?” You seem to say to the thin air, and you can feel the shift around you. A perk. Like a dog realizing you’re in the same room or just came home. The air becomes excited before nearly suffocating with desire. Poor buggy, probably so whiny from being ignored. 

It’s what he gets for leaving you covered in hickeys and all bruised up. Bastard. It had been your turn to have control! 

You hum to yourself softly, cocking your head coyly as if he was watching you. Probably was. Probably palming himself- disgusting and shameless he was. 

“Beetlejuice,” You begin softly, timed well with a thunderous shock outside. You feel the air grow tenser as you hum. Sliding your headphones off onto your desk illuminated in a warm glow from the lamp’s light. You slide onto your bed, allowing yourself the comfort of clean sheets on your skin as your pajama shorts ride up as does your shirt. 

You can practically hear his whine as you trace a hand up your side, waiting for you. 

“Beetlejuice,” You breathe out louder, eyes focused on the closet still as it seems to glow brighter. Oh, he wants it so bad, doesn’t he? You tended to be a tease with this, holding his first syllable juuuust long enough before finally caving. You hum. 

“Beeeeeeeeeee a good boy.” And you can hear it, even from beyond the little realms between you two. How he beats his fist on the closet and lets out a ‘come on!’. Can feel the energy shift in the air to be more looming, threatening. You know he’s probably watching you with an intent gaze, just threatening you. 

You can’t help but laugh, tossing your head back into your pillow. This is a dangerous game, you’re aware of that. But, you’re also aware that you had to go out and try to speak to people with a straight face with hickeys obviously up your neck and jawline. Without them knowing you had a partner either, so maybe they thought you were sleeping around. Not a big deal, you didn’t mind them thinking that. But, with proof on your neck? In plain sight? 

You slide your shorts off, letting them hang off your finger briefly before dropping to the floor. Your top is pulled up over your chest and underwear slid off to the floor as well. Legs parted, you reach between them and sigh as your first two fingers slide over the slit of your sex. Warmed, but not quite wet enough. 

“Behave.” You say to the open air. You can feel him, to your left on the side of the bed. Can feel him lurking. You’d always been more in tune with the dead, more of a clairvoyant type. But, you couldn’t see them, just sense and maybe hear whispers from them. 

Beetlejuice wasn’t quite a spirit, a demonic presence perhaps. He was easier to hear, the loudest by far. So, in knowing he was looming over you, probably begging you to please say his name again, just three more times, come on? 

It was really, really doing it for you. 

You sigh with pleasure, rubbing at your clit for a moment before raising your fingers to your mouth. Lathering the tips with your tongue before tucking them back down. Sliding your slowly swelling clit between them and dipping down briefly to gather moisture from your hole then back up. 

You make a show of it, one leg tossed to the side, knee pulled up to show off your best assets. The other parted, lying at an angle to show off. Using your other hand to run down your side with another soft sound. 

You hear the whisper of a plea, a growling tone, to hurry up. It’s cut off, sounds more like ‘ase- I’ll be good- stop teasin-’ cut off left and right. A shame. 

Poor baby, really. 

“Beetlejuice,” You sigh out as you rub your clit in circles, tossing your head to the side and parting your lips just so. Just how he likes. Fluttering your lashes until your eyes slide closed and you whimper out again. ”Beetlejuice.” 

You can feel the air shift, dangerous, hungry, possessive. Oh, he was not going to behave for you once you let him out. You know it, you could feel it. But... 

Sometimes you could be a masochist. 

“Beetlejuice!” You cry out, only to have your hand snatched away from yourself. He’s on you in an instant, eyes wild, hair crazed. His suit is in place, covered in dirt still but looked like he had at least attempted to clean up a little for you. His hair is just as frazzled, the waves sticking up in random directions. 

His eyes say he’s unhinged, had it up to here with your teasing. 

You smile at him, and he glares back. 

There’s no time for teasing, no time for foreplay, you’re already worked up and dripping as he holds your arm above your head. Fussing with his own pants to get the fly open. Pulling out his cock, hard from your display. Pale as him with a purpling red head smeared with pre-cum and making it look shiny, it makes you drool a little bit with the urge to kiss and lick. 

You make him feel like he’s in charge at first as he growls down at you. “You want to tease, doll? Be a little slut and show off for anyone watching?” You barely mask a smirk, instead cooing in your throat as if yes, you’ve been such a bad, bad slut. 

As soon as he lets your wrist go, you move immediately. Beetlejuice is knocked flat onto your bed as you straddle his hips, pressing yourself flush to the base of his cock and sliding yourself back and forth with his dick comfortably between your lower lips. 

He hisses, hands coming towards your hips but it’s your turn to snarl at him. “Do not. Put your hands. On me. Keep them above your head- ah, good boy.” 

He looks startled, his face contorting a funny way and looking beyond pissed, but he huffs. Hands flopping above his head with a ‘fine, fine’ murmured too quiet for you to hear. 

Beetlejuice liked it fast, hard, and dirty. You wanted it to last, wanted it to be built up. But, you could work with this if you were on top. 

Pulling yourself up, you grab at his cock and hold it upwards. Sliding onto it with a groan just as he fists the sheets as you take him down inch by inch until your hips are flush together. Beeltjeuice can’t stand your slow pace, fingers flexing and daring to rip the sheets as you ground in slow circles just to feel his weight inside of you. 

Poor thing, tut tut. He knows that if he does anything, you could just say his name three times and off he goes again. Let alone to watch you rub yourself on your fingers and whimper someone else’s name on your tongue. 

So, he grits his teeth as you ride him. Taking your sweet time in doing so, bouncing your hips and pulling your shirt up to above your chest so he can watch your body deliciously take him. Sighing with pleasure as you roll your hips to grind your clit into his pelvis. The patch of dark green curls aiding in some friction when you grind downwards. 

Beetlejuice is mouthy, as always. “Come on, faster, faster- fuck, baby, please! I’m sorry for- agh! Rushing you- shit!” He can’t seem to get a grip, twisting himself in the sheets as his hips twitch upwards and make your hips coming down feel much harder. 

When you cry out, you know he’s found his advantage. 

He begins fucking up into you everytime you come crashing down. Until eventually you’ve given up, lying on top of him, arms framing either side of his head as your hips hump downwards. His hands finally drift down your body, grabbing handfuls of your ass and guiding your speed in riding him. 

Until he’s holding you still, fucking up into you until you’re howling and cumming all over his cock in weak jerks of your body. Shaking as he growls out in your ear, something you can’t quite hear or make out except for ‘mine’ to which you nod furiously. 

His hips slam up, slamming yours down, and he cums inside of you in long ,thick ropes. His cock jerking every few moments as he empties inside of you. Heat settling inside of you as you pant on top of him, nosing at his neck sweetly. 

It isn’t until a minute later you sit up suddenly and swat at his chest. “You asshole! It was my turn to be on top! You took it from me!” 

His cheeky grin makes it well worth it. 

Next time, next time you’ll bring rope. And when he licks his lips up at you suggestively, you plan for a gag too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for someone on tumblr! If you are interested, check me out at: Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com


End file.
